Through the Looking Glass
by StarCrimson
Summary: The long awaited sequel of The Green-Eyed Painting! I hope you enjoy it. Cas is getting used to life with the no longer 2D Dean Winchester. How will Dean cope in this new century and how will their relationship go, not to mention how everyone will react to this handsome, incredibly familiar stranger. Please review! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, the long awaited sequel of The Green-Eyed Painting! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cas is getting used to life with the no long 2D Dean Winchester. How will Dean cope in this new century and how will their relationship go, not to mention how everyone will react to this handsome, incredibly familiar stranger.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Through the Looking Glass<strong>

Chapter 1:

Cas picked up the painting from the floor where he had knocked it. It looked exactly the same as it had before except that Dean was no longer in it. Cas turned and looked at Dean.

"I can't believe that you are actually here. How are you here?" Cas asked, looking at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean took the painting and hung it back up on the wall. He turned to Cas. "You set me free. You made me fall in love with you. You broke the curse. You are amazing." Dean said, putting his finger under Cas's chin, lifting his face so Dean could look in Cas's eyes.

Cas blushed. "I'm not that special." Cas replied.

Dean smiled. "Yes you are. You and your beautiful blue eyes and your beautiful soul." Dean said. Cas blushed again. Dean pecked him on the lips and then pulled away.

"You should probably call the police and tell them what happened. Hopefully they can catch the ass that did this." Dean said.

"Yeah," Castiel whispered in reply, too caught up in Dean's eyes. Suddenly Cas snapped out of his reverie and cleared his throat. "Um, do you know the way back to my house?"

Dean frowned. "Yes," He replied. "Do you want me to leave?"

Cas rested a hand on his shoulder. "Just for the moment. I'll be home shortly. It's just going to be a bit hard to explain how you are here to the police." Castiel replied.

Dean's face brightened a bit. "Of course," He said. He lifted Cas's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'll see you soon then." And with that, Dean turned and left the coffee shop through the broken window.

Cas needed to sit down for a second, he was feeling faint. After a few deep breaths, he got up and walked over to the counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the police department, what is you emergency please?" The operator said.

"Someone broke into my coffee shop and attacked me," Castiel said breathlessly.

"What is your address?" The operator asked.

"Number 12, Main street. Um, the Angel Cafe." Castiel replied.

"Police shall arrive there shortly." The operator said.

"Thank you." Cas said and hung up. Soon enough, the police arrived.

"Mr Novak? Could you please tell me what happened?" The deputy asked, leading Castiel to one of the tables to sit down at.

"Um, I had just closed the shop and I was cleaning tables when I heard the door smash. It all happened so fast. The guy pushed me down and held a knife to my throat and demanded that I give him the cash from the til and all my valuables." Castiel said.

"Then what happened?" The deputy asked.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. This other guy came in and saved me. He must have seen the guy break in. He pulled the thief off me and chased him out of the shop. He came back and helped me up, but then he left, not even when I said he should stay for when the police arrive." Cas said.

"Can you describe either man to me? The attacker?" The deputy asked.

"Well, the attacker was tall, maybe six ft. He was wearing a ski mask, but he had short brown hair. I couldn't tell you anything else, except that he was wearing completely black clothing." Castiel replied.

"And the guy who saved you?" The deputy asked.

"Um, tall, probably 6 ft as well. He was white and was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt." Castiel lied.

"What else?" The deputy prompted.

"Red hair. Short red hair." Castiel lied. The deputy nodded.

"Okay, thanks for your time. Could you come to the station tomorrow to write out a statement?" The deputy asked.

"Sure." Castiel replied.

"Is there anyone who can give you a lift home?" The deputy inquired.

"No no, my car's just outside." Castiel replied.

"Well, I suggest you go home and sleep, you've had a big night." The deputy said.

Castiel nodded in reply. The policed covered the broken door with police tape and were searching for fingerprints. Castiel slid into his car and drove back to his house.

He unlocked the door to find Dean sitting on his couch, almost awkwardly. His face lit up when he saw Cas. Dean got up and walked towards him and grasped his hand.

"Did it go okay?" Dean asked, concerned.

Cas smiled. "Yeah. I said a tall red head saved me." Cas said with a grin. They both moved and sat down on the couch. Cas leaned over Dean and turned on the lap that was on the side table.

There was an small awkward silence and Dean swallowed audibly. Cas's head tilted in confusion. Dean was nervous.

"I, uh, like what you've done with the place." Dean said, a little bit shyly.

Cas grinned at him. "Thank you, I've worked hard on it." Cas caught Dean's eye and Dean melted under their beautiful blue gaze.

"You are so beautiful." Dean whispered, and then blushed. Cas didn't understand why Dean was so shy all of a sudden.

Cas rested his hand on Dean's face. "Your eyes were the first thing I fell in love with." Cas whispered in reply.

"Same here." Dean replied. He pecked Cas on the lips again. "And then your smile," Dean continued, kissing down Cas's jaw. "And then your gorgeous, permanent bed hair." Dean whispered, moving down to his neck. Cas moaned. "And that way you tilt your head when you're confused or curious." Dean added, beginning to kiss at Cas's Adam's apple.

"Dean," Cas said breathlessly.

"They way you say my name." Dean said, moving to the other side of Cas's neck.

Cas couldn't breathe. Dean was everywhere, his lips were everywhere and so was his tongue. Dean curled one of his hands into Cas's hair, tilting Cas's head so Dean could gain better access. Dean's other hand slipped under Cas's shirt and Cas moaned again as Dean reached up to rub his nipples gently. Cas was breathing hard. Dean grinned as he felt Castiel become undone under his hands. Dean pulled back, his hands still under Cas's shirt and in his hair.

"I love you Castiel." Dean whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Cas has been so alone his whole life, I think he deserves some loving and Dean definitely knows how to give it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the long awaited sequel of The Green-Eyed Painting! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cas is getting used to life with the no long 2D Dean Winchester. How will Dean cope in this new century and how will their relationship go, not to mention how everyone will react to this handsome, incredibly familiar stranger.**

**Okay, there are sexy times in this chapter! If you wanna skip that, just read the first part up until Cas's phone rings and start almost at the end. :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Through the Looking Glass<strong>

Chapter 2:

Castiel fell asleep that night, staring into Dean's eyes as they cuddled up in his bed. Though both of them were wanted to continue this to their completion, neither of them wanted to break the sweet calmness that they had built up all evening. Besides, Dean was a gentleman and didn't want to have sex as soon as they met. Dean had fallen asleep shortly after Cas, enjoying watching him sleep.

Dean had come from a time where being gay was punishable by death or imprisonment. Dean was so glad that he had met Cas in this era, because now Dean could express his sexuality without fear of repercussions. Just like in that book that Dean had read over some girl's shoulder, he had fallen in love with Cas like the way you fall asleep. Slowly at first, and then all at once. Dean grinned at that thought. He had definitely fallen for Cas and fallen hard.

Dean hoped that Cas felt the same. On the other hand, he was afraid what Cas would say when he found out was Dean had done for a living before he had become a painting. Dean guessed that him coming out of a painting and saving Cas's life might make him more open to the concept that there were demons and monsters out in the world.

A part of Dean told him to get up and leave, to go and fight said monsters. But another part, a stronger more dominant part of him told him, 'fuck no! You're staying right here with Castiel because you love him, you idjit!' That part of his brain always sounded like his uncle Bobby. Dean was saddened over the fact that he'd never see his uncle or his younger brother Sammy ever again. But hopefully, Dean had found a new family in Cas.

With that thought in mind, Dean drifted off peacefully into sleep.

The sound of a phone ringing had brought Dean and Cas out of their wonderful sleep. Cas groaned, his deep voice sending shivers down Dean's spine. Yet another thing Dean had fallen in love with. Cas crawled on top of Dean, straddling his waist while Cas reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone.

Dean's morning wood was pressed tightly against Cas's thigh. Dean thought it felt incredible and judging by the mischievous look on Cas's face, he knew it too. Cas answered the phone and gyrated his hips. Dean let out a low moan.

"Oh hey Anna!" Cas said into the phone, creating a friction that was driving Dean crazy. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you about the break in, I was just so tired and it was late, I didn't want to worry you."

Cas began to rock his hips and Dean gasped at the change in direction. "No, I'm completely fine. Yeah, I'll be in in an hour or two. Okay, love you too. Bye!" Cas said, hanging up and putting the phone down.

Cas grinned at Dean, who was moaning and completely wrecked beneath him. "Now, where were we?" Castiel said, rocking back and forth again.

"Oh! God!" Dean cried out. Cas leaned down and licked at Dean's pulse point.

"Please! Call me Castiel," Cas whispered hotly. That was it for Dean. He flipped them over and pulled Cas's pants down as well as his own and began stroking their cocks together.

It was Castiel's turn to moan now and Dean picked up the pace, one hand rubbing the tops of their members and the other buried in Cas's hair. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. This kiss was hot and passionate, teeth clacking together and it was perfect.

Dean's cock felt amazing against Cas's. Cas was going crazy, thrusting into Dean's hand, losing pace. Cas looked up into Dean's face, his eyes closed at the intense pleasure he was feeling. Cas then looked down at their two members grasped in Dean's hand and he could feel his impending orgasm. From the look on Dean's face and the way his hips began to lose their rhythm, Cas knew that Dean was close too. It was so hot and Dean moans and they way he was calling Cas's name didn't help Cas trying a control himself.

Finally, they both came, shouting each other's names. Dean winked at Castiel and licked their cum off Cas's chest. Castiel moaned deeply at the sight.

"Good morning." Cas said, his voice completely wrecked.

Dean grinned. "That was a very nice way to wake up, interrupting phone call aside. What brought that on?" Dean asked, rolling off Cas slightly, pulling him into his arms.

Cas just shrugged. "No reason in particular," He said, but his smiled turned cheeky. "You're just gorgeous and gentlemanly." Cas kissed up Dean's neck, onto his jaw and then onto his lips, his tongue delving passed those gorgeously pink lips. Dean moaned obscenely.

Dean pulled back. "If you start that up, I'm not going to be able to control myself." Dean said in a coy voice. Castiel just chuckled.

"We need to get up and shower." Castiel said, getting up and tugging on Dean's hand. Dean grinned. Cas pulled him into the large double shower and turned on the hot water until the bathroom was steamy. Dean stepped in and pulled Cas under the warm spray.

Dean couldn't stop thinking how gorgeous Cas was. Cas wasn't muscular in the same way he was, having more of a runner's build with powerful thighs. Dean couldn't help but run his hands all over Castiel's body. Dean pulled Cas into a soft, incredibly sweet kiss, and Castiel felt like his knees had turned to jelly.

Cas pulled back and looked into Dean's eyes. "Is this what you were ashamed of?" Cas asked, gripping Dean's hand.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, making no attempt to move out of Castiel's embrace.

"In your journal. You said you were ashamed of something, but you wouldn't elaborate." Cas replied.

Dean smiled sadly. "Yeah. I had an... infatuation with the mayor's son. He was a close friend of mine, but he wasn't like me. He told me to leave, that people were getting suspicious as to why I was always with him and not have a girl on my arm. He was kind." Dean said. Cas reached up and put his finger under Dean's chin making him look up.

"You don't have to hide any more," Castiel said, pulling Dean down for a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

Cas pulled back, and they both just held each other, enjoying the warmth of the water and the feel of skin on skin. When the water began to turn cold, Cas and Dean knew it was time to get out.

"You know what? Screw work today!" Castiel announced. Before Dean could object, Cas had already dialed the coffee shop. "Hey Anna. I'm sorry, but can I not have to come into work today? I'm just feeling a little off. Yeah, thank you. Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye!"

Cas grinned and turned to Dean. He pulled him in for another quick kiss before putting on some clothes. Cas gave Dean the biggest shirt and pants that he owned, but they were still a little tight. Cas didn't mind, because the pants really hugged Dean in a way that might not have been considered appropriate. Cas tugged on Dean's hand.

"Come on, I'll make us breakfast and you tell me everything about yourself that I couldn't've learned from your journal!" Cas said. Dean smiled and allowed himself to be led down stairs to the kitchen.

Dean sat down at the breakfast bar as Cas moved around the kitchen, preparing all the fixings for bacon and eggs. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had eaten food. He guessed it had to've been the day he got put in the painting.

A silence fell between them, but it was far from uncomfortable. Dean felt like he'd know Cas all his life, and since Cas had apparently read his journal, he might know him pretty well as well.

Cas set the breakfast down between them and they began to eat. Dean let out a moan of pleasure.

"Good?" Cas asked, smiling at Dean.

"More than good! Excellent! This is the first time I've had food in, well, centuries!" Dean exclaimed. Cas chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear it." Cas replied. Suddenly, the front door slammed open.

"Cassie? Are you home? Anna sent me around to check on you!" Gabriel said, stopping short when he saw Cas sitting at the breakfast table and an man sitting there with his back facing Gabriel. "Oh! So this is why you didn't come into work! Say no more little brother!"

Gabriel walked over to Dean. He held his hand out. "Hey! I'm Gabriel, Castiel's older brother!" Gabriel said cheerfully. He gasped and his eyes widened when Dean turned around. "But..! You look just like..! What?"

Dean, who managed to keep his composure, shook Gabriel's hand. "Hey, I'm Dean Winchester." Dean said.

Gabriel began to laugh, slightly hysterically. "Do you know, you look exactly like a painting that Cassie put up in his coffee shop?" Gabriel asked.

Dean tried to hide his grin. "Oh, really? I didn't know that." Dean said, turning to wink at Castiel.

"Yeah! And Castiel, according to our sister Anna, has been mooning over the painting since he found it about six or seven months ago!" Gabriel said, then turned to Castiel. "Are you sure the painting is as old as you said it is?"

"Yup," Castiel said.

"Huh.. I guess you could be the guy's grandson." Gabriel replied. "Okay, well, since it appears you have your hands full, I think I will be going. Nice to meet you Dean!"

Dean waved good bye.

"Bye Cassie. Don't worry, I won't tell Anna!" Gabriel said, closing the front door behind him.

"Thanks Gabe!" Castiel called after him. Cas and Dean looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"That'll be a good cover story though." Dean said, looking at Cas. "That I'm his grand son."

Cas caressed Dean's face lovingly. "I could kiss you." Cas said softly.

"What's stopping you?" Dean said cheekily. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean gently.

They pulled apart and grinned at each other. "We have to go out and buy you some clothes." Castiel said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Later." Dean said, pulling Cas into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, that was a hot one! I hope you enjoyed this one! Close call with Gabriel but I think they recovered well! Read on my faithful followers. Thank you for the sweet reviews some of you have left! You are all amazing! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the long awaited sequel of The Green-Eyed Painting! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cas is getting used to life with the no long 2D Dean Winchester. How will Dean cope in this new century and how will their relationship go, not to mention how everyone will react to this handsome, incredibly familiar stranger.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Through the Looking Glass<strong>

Chapter 3:

Castiel and Dean had come home from buying Dean an entire wardrobe. They were laughing over the way the cashier had got all stuttery when Dean had talked to her.

"I still can't believe that Gabe didn't question who you were, he just fell for it." Cas said, holing Dean's hand.

Dean smiled sadly. "People tend to rationalise things they can't explain. It helps them get through the day and to ignore the supernatural, even when it is right in front of their faces." Dean replied.

Cas tightened his hold on Dean's hand. "You sound as if you talk from experience." Castiel replied.

Dean just shrugged and Castiel didn't want to push, so he just let it go. Castiel and Dean moved and sat down on the couch. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about each other's lives, Castiel gracefully not commenting on the supernatural parts of Dean's life. Cas had pretty much accepted that the supernatural wasn't so unnatural afterall. Hell, Dean had come to life out of a painting after all.

Dean picked up the news paper and frowned. "What is it?" Castiel asked, noticing Dean's frown.

"These deaths. They all died from strange things. One of them randomly went blind and got hit by a car. Another's mouth and nose disappeared from their face and they suffocated to death. Another started to cough up blades and a child was born with his eyes facing inwards." Dean said. "This sounds like witch stuff."

"Witches?" Castiel asked hesitantly. "Like cauldrons and black cats?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. The things this witch is doing though.. it's the same as what that witch did two hundred years ago." Dean said. Cas grew worried.

"You don't think she's back, do you?" Castiel asked.

"No, I definitely killed her. Unless some member of her coven survived or if one of her descendants are looking for revenge." Dean said.

Castiel frowned. "But why would they be looking for revenge now? They've had two hundred years! Besides, you had already been cursed." Castiel said.

Dean paused. "Unless they were alerted to the fact that I'm not longer in the painting." Dean said.

"They'll want to kill you." Castiel whispered. "We're not going to let that happen."

"Well, if they're that same witches, that means that they are human. Also they are naturals, meaning that they don't get their power from demons but are born with the ability to do magic." Dean said. "I don't really want to kill humans. I'll talk to them and ask that they stop what they're doing. If they don't...well, then I might have to kill them."

Castiel froze. "Have you killed humans before?" He asked hesitantly.

Dean's gaze on Castiel softened. "No, not since that witch two hundred years ago." Dean replied. "And I think I paid for that."

Castiel stroked Dean's face gently. "Indeed you have." Castiel replied. Dean leaned down and kissed him softly.

Dean broke the kiss and smiled at Cas before letting out a deep sigh. "I need to check on the locals and see who might be a part of this coven or who might be related to the witch." Dean said, still holding Castiel in his arms.

Castiel grinned. "I think I can help you with that." Cas replied. He untangled himself from Dean and grabbed his laptop from his bag near the kitchen. As soon as he picked it up, Cas walked back over to Dean and snuggled in next to him.

Cas turned on the laptop and grinned as Dean looked at the object in fascination.

"When I was in college, my friend Charlie taught me how to hack into anything. I'm not quite as good at it as she is, but I could pass as a fairly good hacker." Cas said, beginning to open various programs. Dean grinned at Cas. "Okay, what was the witches name?"

"Izabelle. Izabelle Mackay." Dean replied.

"Okay. I'm tapping into hatch, match and dispatch." Cas replied. Dean gave him a confused look.

"The Births, Marriages and Deaths department." Cas replied. Dean burst out laughing.

"God, I love you!" Dean said, still chuckling at Castiel. Cas blushed.

"Well, I have a strange sense of humour." Castiel replied. "Okay, I'm in." He paused for a moment. "I've always wanted to say that. Their firewall system is weak!"

"Firewall?" Dean asked.

"Um...it's their computer system's protection. It's supposed to stop people like me breaking in." Castiel replied. "Not that it's doing a very good job of it." Dean chuckled at that too.

"Yep, found her. It's one of the old records. Apparently, Izabelle had a daughter when she was 16, but had to give her up. She married and had three children, all girls." Castiel hummed under his breath. "Huh, what do you know! Some of Izabelle descendants live right here in town."

"Their names?" Dean asked.

"Sally and Margaret Jenkins. They're sisters." Castiel replied. "I'm just going through their records." Cas was silent for a few more seconds.

"They have spotless records." Dean said, reading over Castiel's shoulder.

"Do you think that they're our Sabrinas'?" Cas asked.

"I don't understand that reference." Dean replied in an amused tone. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Sabrina the Teenage Witch was a tv show in the 1990's. What I meant was, are these two girls the witches we're looking for?" Castiel explained.

Dean chuckled. "These are not the droids we are looking for!" Dean said, quoting from Star Wars, which they had watched earlier. Castiel laughed.

"They live two blocks from here. At 23 Grove street." Castiel replied.

"We should probably check them out." Dean said. "When they're not home. See if we can't find anything that could indicate witchcraft before we confront them. Where do they work?"

Castiel turned to his laptop again. "They own a small occult shop together. It's more Wicca, white witch stuff, than evil witch stuff." Castiel replied. "They sells stones, books, tarot cards and incense."

"Are they there now?" Dean asked.

"Hold on. Let me see if I can bring up the security camera feed from outside their store." Castiel was silent for a few more minutes. "Yep, they're both there now."

"Okay then, let's go check out their house." Dean said getting up and helping Cas to his feet. They both got into Castiel's car and drove to the women's house.

Dean managed to pick the lock and they broke in. "They don't even have a security alarm." Castiel said. Dean just shrugged. They moved around the house and looked everywhere. They found nothing to indicate black magic.

They left soon after. "Well, if it's not them, then who is it?" Castiel asked.

"I have no idea." Dean replied. They sat back down on Castiel couch when they got home.

Castiel sighed. "I have to go to work tomorrow." Cas looked up at Dean and smiled. "I wish I could just stay home with you."

"I know, angel. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do." Dean said, kissing the top of Castiel's head.

"Angel?" Cas asked, his mouth quirking into a grin.

"Well, you are my angel." Dean said, chuckling. "Besides, Castiel is the name of the Angel of Thursday."

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment. "I was born on a Thursday." He murmured. "I always wondered why my parents named me Castiel. I knew it was an angel, but I never really felt inclined to figure out."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, well I was named after my grandmother Deanna." Dean said. Castiel laughed. "Don't you dare tell as soul!"

Castiel laughed again. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Cas said. He paused. "We need to get you some identification."

"Why?" Dean said. Castiel sat up and looked at him.

"You're going to need it eventually. What if you get pulled over by the police? Or want to buy a car?" Castiel said. "I'll call up my friend Charlie and she can get you some papers."

Dean smiled. "Alright. In the mean time, it's getting late. Do you want me to make dinner?" Dean asked.

"You can cook?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I do know my way around the kitchen." Dean said, walking into the kitchen, Castiel following him.

Dean managed to make fairly decent spaghetti. Castiel was impressed.

"Well, I had to fend for myself when I was out of the road. You only have so much money to spend at meal houses. But then again, that was 200 years ago. It's so strange to think about how much it has all changed." Dean said. "I mean, my painting was moved around a lot. I lived through the decades. I know all about the 20th century. World War 1 and 2, Marilyn Monroe, the Beatles, Vietnam, AC DC. It's just strange to experience it while actually being a part of it."

Castiel smiled softly and gripped Dean's hand. "I understand." Castiel replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that night, Dean had settled into bed and was waiting for Castiel when he walked out of the bathroom stark naked. Dean bit his lip at the sight and felt himself go a bit hard. Even when they'd taken a shower together earlier that day, he hadn't really had time to take in Castiel's features, but did he have quite the view now.

Cas turned and gave Dean a sneaky grin before walking over to slip under the covers, still completely naked. Cas was feeling a little shy, but he was also feeling bold. When Cas slipped into bed, he had noticed the slight tent in the blankets and winked at Dean. Cas slid the bed sheets down to Dean's knees and took in the sight of Dean's raging erection. He glanced up at Dean as Cas leaned over and lightly kissed the tip. Without warning, Cas took the head into his mouth entirely, sucking in earnest. Dean's head tipped backwards lightly. The sight of Castiel sucking him off amplified the pleasure Dean was currently feeling.

'God Cas can do wicked things with his tongue!' Dean thought to himself. Castiel suddenly took all of Dean in his mouth, moving up and down Dean's shaft. Dean's hand locked into Castiel's hand. It wasn't until he noticed Castiel's hand wrapping around his own erection did Dean let out an almighty moan.

"Oh, Cas! You're so hot Cas! God, you feel so good!" Dean moaned. "Do you like your mouth on my cock? You stroking you dick is so hot Cas! You're so sexy!"

Castiel moaned around Dean's length, the vibrations feeling amazing. Dean began to buck up into Castiel's mouth, realising that Cas didn't have a gag reflex. Dean moans grew louder and his breath got faster and faster as Castiel continued to jack Dean off with his mouth.

With one final cry, Dean came in Castiel's mouth. Castiel found he enjoyed the taste. Castiel was still hard, having not cum yet. Dean decided he must remedy that. He pushed Castiel off him and onto his back. Dean grinned up at Cas, began to suck him off. The sounds Castiel produced made Dean's cock twitch. Cas's face was twisted into such pleasure and Dean moaned at the sight. Dean reached down and probed Castiel's hole, happy to discover that Castiel was quite sensitive. After a few minutes, Dean had Cas cumming in his mouth.

Castiel sighed happily and pulled Dean up to him, kissing him deeply, not even minding that he could taste himself on Dean's tongue. Besides, Dean could probably taste himself on Castiel's tongue too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel woke up before Dean, leaving him a note that he was off to work and not to worry and that he should call the coffee shop if Dean needed anything. There was even instructions on how to use the phone. There was also a chocolate chip cookie next to the note and little drawn on kisses. Castiel felt like such a girl when he did it, but he mostly didn't care and hoped Dean would find it cute.

Cas breezed into the coffee shop that morning with the biggest grin on his face. Anna had managed to get the glass in the door repaired the day before, not that Castiel noticed.

Anna stepped out of the back room with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "And where have you been?" Anna snapped at Castiel, slightly jarring his perfectly blissful mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late Anna," Castiel replied. "I slept through my alarm."

Gabriel, who was sitting at the counter, enjoying his coffee, snorted. Castiel glared pointedly at him. Anna raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.

"Is something going on that I don't know about? Like why the gorgeous man in the painting is suddenly missing? Or is there another reason as to why Castiel didn't show up yesterday or why he is late today when he hasn't been since he opened this shop?" Anna said.

Castiel looked at Anna in surprise. "What?" Cas said. Anna pointed at the painting and Cas turned to face it. He hadn't really noticed it that night, but Dean was missing, leaving only the chair and the rifle in the picture. "What the hell?"

Gabriel cleared his throat. Both Castiel and Anna turned to him. "Don't you think you should tell her?" Gabriel asked Castiel.

Anna turned back to Castiel. "Tell me what?" Anna said sharply.

Castiel's mouth opened and closed, unsure as to what to say. Gabriel sighed. "I went to check up on Cassie yesterday at his house. Let's just say that Castiel wasn't alone." Gabriel said.

"What?" Anna gasped, eyes wide. "Who was with you?"

"A really hot guy who looks a lot like the mystery man who is no longer in that painting." Gabriel replied.

"Castiel?" Anna said. Cas had to think up an excuse really quickly.

"Okay!" Castiel said, raising his hands in surrender. 'Hopefully they fall for this.' Cas thought to himself.

"Yes?" Anna said.

"I have been researching the painting ever since I first got it and a couple of months ago, I got in touch with the guy's great great grandson and we hit it off. We've kinda been dating for most of that time." Castiel lied. Okay, it wasn't entirely a lie. Castiel felt as if he had known Dean all his life and he knew almost everything about him.

Anna raised an eyebrow. Suddenly she slapped Castiel on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Anna demanded.

"Well, since Dean looks so much like the painting, I thought you guys would freak out." Castiel replied.

"What's his name?" Anna asked, having not caught it the first time.

"Dean Winchester." Castiel replied.

"Even his name is sexy!" Gabriel practically moaned. Even though Castiel glared at Gabriel, he had to agree that his brother had a point.

"So, when do I get to meet him? And while we're on the subject, what happened to the painting?" Anna asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Castiel lied.

"I do!" said Betty from the back of the coffee shop.

"Oh no, Betty! Not with your stories!" Denise scolded.

Anna walked over to the two ladies. "What do you think happened?" She asked.

"Someone obviously freed him. The man in the painting was a Hunter and he hunter monsters. Witches, vampires, demons. The sheriff of this town, two hundred years ago called the hunter to get rid of a witch that had been killing some of the locals. The hunter managed to kill the witch, but not before he was cursed to become a living painting for all eternity." Betty replied. "Only someone who is worthy could have freed him."

Gabriel snorted and Anna chuckled good naturedly. "That's a good ghost story Betty," Anna said.

"It's not a story, it's true! My grandmother's mother told her. She said she knew the hunter." Betty said.

Castiel felt a moment of fear. Anna laughed again. "Alright then." Anna replied, walking away from the two ladies.

Anna grinned at Cas. "Can you believe that?" Anna said. "But I guess it fits. Did an extremely handsome man save you from that burglar?"

Cas chuckled, trying to keep it natural. "No, the guy who saved me looked completely different."

"I guess we've got a mystery on our hands." Gabriel said, grinning. "So, why don't you bring Dean to dinner tonight? About 8?"

"Uh, I'll ask him. He probably wants to meet you too." Castiel said. Suddenly, Castiel's phone rung. He glanced at the caller ID. "It's Charlie."

Anna nodded and Castiel walked into the small tea-room. "Hey Charlie. What have you got?" Cas asked her.

"Hey Cas. I've got birth certificate for the January 24, 1984. Making him 30 this year. He can pull that off, yeah?" Charlie said.

"Definitely!" Castiel replied.

"I've also got a social security number, a 401 number and a driver's license, issued from Kansas. It's in their records now too. And I also have a passport. They all should be coming to you tomorrow, sometime around 4pm." Charlie said. "You'll have to sign for it though."

"Thanks for doing this for me Charlie, it really means a lot." Castiel said.

"Eh, it's not the first time I've done this." Charlie said. "You're welcome."

"Okay, talk to you soon!" Castiel said.

"Yeah, bye sweetie!" Charlie said, hanging up.

Castiel smiled and then dialed his house phone. He needed to get Dean a mobile. After two rings, the phone picked up.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Dean said into the receiver.

"Yeah! Hey Dean, it's me Cas. My sister Anna and my brother Gabriel want to know if you wanna have dinner with them and me tonight?" Castiel asked. Dean chuckled into the phone.

"I guess it's about time I meet your folks," Dean replied. "What time?"

"8 at one of the local restaurants." Castiel replied.

"Awesome." Dean replied. Castiel grinned.

"I got a call from my friend Charlie. She says that your papers will arrive tomorrow around 4pm. You're officially on the grid, my friend!" Castiel said.

Dean chuckled. "On the grid? I assume that means that people can find me now?" Dean asked.

Castiel laughed. "Yeah, I guess it does. I gotta go, Anna's calling back to shift. See you later! I love you!" Castiel said, before realising he'd said it.

There was a pause. "I love you too." Dean replied. This was one of the first time Castiel said he loved Dean and Dean wanted to savour it. It felt so natural coming out of Castiel's mouth. Castiel chuckled nervously into the receiver.

"Okay, bye!" Castiel said, hanging up. Castiel held the phone to his chest and sighed. God he loved that man, and he's only actually known him in person for about 2 days! Cas just felt as if Dean had been a pen-pal he had finally met. It is perfectly acceptable to be in love with someone you have know for almost 7 nearly 8 months!

Cas got up from his seat and walked back into the main coffee shop.

The hours seemed to drag by, Castiel longing to get back home to Dean and his warm beautiful, loving arms. Cas sighed.

Gabriel looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "You've got it bad, girl!" Gabriel said.

"So what? And I'm not a girl!" Castiel replied half-heartedly. After the note he had left Dean this morning, Cas was resigned to believe that he was indeed a girl, but he wasn't going to ever admit that, much less to his brother Gabriel.

"Well, you're daydreaming about your boyfriend like a teenage girl." Gabriel said, smirking.

"So what?" Castiel repeated. "You're just envious that you don't have a boyfriend..or girlfriend!"

Gabriel shrugged. "Please! I can get laid whenever I want with whoever I want. I'm not envious. If I was, it would only be because your boyfriend is totally fuckable!" Gabriel said, bating Castiel.

Castiel slammed down his order book. "Yeah, he is! And you know what? I'm the only one who gets to fuck him! So fuck off Gabe and keep your snide remarks to yourself!" Castiel snapped.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but raised his arms up. "Chill bro! I'm just joking. I know Dean's yours!" Gabriel replied.

Gabriel left shortly after that, saying he had to pick an outfit for dinner that night. Cas was pleased when the day came to an end. He missed Dean terribly. Cas wondered what Dean had been doing for the last 6-7 hours while Cas had been at work.

Castiel rushed home and found Dean sitting in front of the television. "What are you watching babe?" Castiel asked, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Oh, a tv show called Dr Sexy M.D. Apparently it's called a soap opera. No one has sung yet, but there has been a lot of sex." Dean replied, staring at the screen.

Castiel snorted. "Wait till you watch porn." Cas replied. Dean tilted his head.

"What is porn?" Dean asked, though he had an idea of what it was, he just enjoyed seeing Castiel squirm.

"It's a video of two adults having sex in various scenarios." Castiel replied.

Dean paused for a moment, attempting to hide a _very_ mischievous grin. "Could we make one?" Dean asked.

"What?" Castiel spluttered.

"Make a porn video of us having sex? Just for our own entertainment?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned bright red. "Uh, I don't know Dean. I'll have to, uh, think about that." Castiel replied. Dean stroked a hand up and down Castiel's thigh.

"Okay." Dean replied, smiling and returning his attention to the tv, still maintaining his pace, stroking Castiel's upper inner thigh. Castiel squirmed slightly, feeling himself harden.

"Come on Dean!" Castiel whined. "We don't have time for this! We have to go to dinner in an hour!"

"Do what?" Dean said innocently.

Castiel looked down pointedly at Dean's still stroking hand. Dean grinned and stroked his hand higher, rubbing Castiel's hardening erection. Cas let out a breathy moan.

"Okay.. maybe we do have time." Castiel murmured.

Dean grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this one had a fair bit of sex in it. Next chapter is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone and your kind reviews! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, the long awaited sequel of The Green-Eyed Painting! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cas is getting used to life with the no long 2D Dean Winchester. How will Dean cope in this new century and how will their relationship go, not to mention how everyone will react to this handsome, incredibly familiar stranger.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Through the Looking Glass<strong>

Chapter 4:

(There is a bit of smut in this chapter too.)

As Castiel got ready that night, he stared at the empty painting sitting on his bedroom floor. Castiel had taken it down when it was discovered empty. He sighed, knowing he should probably get rid of it. A part of him wanted to keep it however, he didn't really know why though.

Dinner that night had gone swimmingly. Dean and Castiel had arrived at the restaurant at exactly eight o'clock. Anna's eyes had widened when she saw Dean.

"Wow, you and your grandfather look exactly alike!" Anna had gasped.

"What can I say?" Dean said. "I have strong genes."

Dean told them all about his family, though made it seem more modernized, with the help of Cas. They had gone over Dean's back-story before arriving for dinner.

Gabriel and Anna found themselves charmed by Dean. He made them laugh and smile with his easy personality.

"Excuse me." Dean said, kissing Castiel softly on the cheek before heading for the men's room.

Anna turned to Castiel. "I think you've found a keeper Cas. He is such a gentleman! Pulling your chair out for you, holding doors for you. Hell, the way he looks at you. It's so sweet!" Anna said, her face stretching into a wide smiled.

Gabriel rose from his chair. "I guess now is my chance to give him the big brother talk." Gabriel said and before Castiel could object, he was already on his way to the men's room as well.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I may be the baby of the family, but I don't need to be treated like one." Castiel scowled.

Anna chuckled softly. "He's just looking out for you. Besides, Gabe likes Dean. He's probably just using this as an excuse to flirt with him." Anna replied.

"He better not be!" Castiel replied, a harsh note to his tone of voice. Anna patted Cas gently on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding love. Gabe would never try to take your man." Anna replied.

Castiel sighed heavily. "I know... I just..Well, I get possessive of Dean sometimes. We have quite a...profound bond." Castiel replied.

Anna laughed. "I can tell. He hasn't stopped staring at you all night. It's like he's afraid you'll disappear if he stops looking." Anna replied.

A few moments later, Dean and Gabriel returned to the table.

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Gabriel asked.

"Nope." Castiel shrugged.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch and Castiel was over the moon. When Castiel and Dean got home, Cas pushed Dean up against the front door once they were inside and kissed him within an inch of his life. Dean moaned, loving the sensation of being manhandled. Castiel slid his hands into Dean's hair and grinded his hips against Dean's. They were both getting hard.

Castiel pulled away from the kiss, but still kept his hold on Dean, grinding his hips until they were both gasping with pleasure. "I want you." Castiel moaned.

"I want you too! So badly!" Dean groaned, thrusting into Cas.

"God, I wanna fuck you so bad!" Castiel moaned again. "Fuck you until you can't walk straight."

Dean gasped, the idea more than arousing. "I wanna fuck you too!" Dean said. "Bed?"

"Not gonna make it!" Castiel replied, pushing them into the living room and down onto the couch. The lube was still downstairs from before dinner when they were just exploring each others bodies. The sight of Castiel stretched out and fingering himself is something Dean is never going to forget.

They began to pull off each others clothes, hands roaming every where, touching, stroking. Soon they were naked and thrusting into each other. Castiel enjoyed being on top. Cas flipped Dean over, slid down and moved Dean's legs until they rested on either side of Cas. Cas leaned down and kissed both of Dean's cheeks and licked at his hole. Dean gasped. He had never done this before. He had never been entered. Dean had always been on top and now he was getting lost in the sensation of being eaten out by Castiel. Castiel's tongue felt amazing, thrusting in and out, making Dean wet. Castiel pulled back and Dean whimpered at the loss. Castiel flipped Dean back onto his back and put lube on his fingers. One by one, Castiel inserted them into Dean's tight heat.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Dean moaned. Castiel crooked his finger and found Dean's prostate. Dean practically howled when Cas stroked it.

"Yeah baby, let me hear you scream!" Castiel whispered hotly in Dean's ear. Right when Dean felt like he was about to cum, untouched, Castiel removed his fingers. Dean whimpered again. Castiel began to lube up his cock, thrusting into his hand. Dean's eyes rolled back into his head, thinking he could cum from the sight of that alone.

Slowly, but surely, Castiel began to slide inside Dean. The sensation was intense. Castiel was a lot bigger, in length and width, than Dean had first thought. After a few more moments, Castiel had bottomed out.

"Are you okay?" Castiel whispered. Dean nodded furiously.

"Just give me a couple of seconds." Dean replied. Even though there was a slight burn, this pleasure that was building felt amazing. Castiel pumped Dean's cock a few times to help him get through it. Castiel began to pull out and the thrust back in. Dean swore he was seeing stars, it felt so good.

"Oh Cas!" Dean said breathlessly. Castiel lifted Dean's legs up to his waist so Cas could slide even deeper inside. On the third thrust, Cas hit Dean's prostate. "Oh, Cas! Cas! Right there! Oh god! There!" Dean moaned. Castiel grinned.

"You like it, yeah?" Castiel murmured. "You like me fucking you? God, Dean, you're so hot like this! You feel so good wrapped around me! You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen!"

"Oh, please Cas! Harder!" Dean moaned. Castiel complied, grunting heavily.

Castiel reached down and stroked Dean in time with each thrust. The pace was so wonderful torturous, hitting Dean's prostate each time. Dean felt the build up of his orgasm. This pleasure was even more intense than when _he_ topped with one of his previous partners, man or woman.

Dean came, crying Castiel's full name loudly, but he didn't care if anyone heard them. The sight of Dean cumming, the look on his face and Dean clenching around Castiel's cock as he thrusted in and out made Cas cum hard as well, losing himself in the sensation, still pumping into Dean and pumping Dean's now softening cock at the same time. Watching Castiel cum was a magical experience that Dean would forever cherish.

Castiel, though exhausted, winked at Dean and leaned down to lick Dean's own cum off his belly and chest before kissing Dean, still buried deep inside him. Castiel moved to pull out, but Dean clenched around him.

"Stay." Dean whispered. Castiel grinned. He managed to reach the blanket they had knocked onto the floor and pulled it over the top of them, still inside Dean. They settled down in a warm embrace. Dean loved the feeling of Cas's cock in his body, even if it wasn't hard any more. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0

Castiel was glad when he realised that today was his day off. He was even more pleased that he got to spend it with Dean. Cas woke up before Dean. Let's just say, no matter how much Cas wanted to stay with Dean, wrapped up in his arms, Castiel was not a morning person and neither was his bladder. Cas slowly pulled out of Dean, what was left of his cum dripped out of Dean slightly. Dean, surprisingly enough, loved being the little spoon. Cas wanted to see Dean's face as he slept, but Dean was facing towards the back of the couch.

Dean moaned softly in his sleep as Castiel disentangled himself and headed for the bathroom. Cas thought back on the night that had just passed. Castiel blushed at how brazen and bold he had been, demanding to fuck Dean, so desperate that they couldn't even make it upstairs to the bed. He was also surprised at how subby Dean was in bed compared to how dominant he was in reality. Castiel had got to say it was quite the turn on. They were perfect opposites, and yet so equally matched. Castiel pulled on his dark grey boxers and dressing gown, before creeping through the living room to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

Dean awoke to the smell of coffee and toast. He also realised that he was naked and that his arse felt a bit wet. He grinned at the memory of the night before. Dean sat up, feeling a slight burn, but he felt more pleasured than pained by it. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up a bit before walking into the kitchen, not bothering to put on his boxers. Dean's more gentlemanly side of himself objected to this, but the cheekier, more dominant side didn't particularly care. If Castiel could be bold and walk around nude, so could he. It was the first time Dean had been with a man like that and he was more than happy about it. He was so in love with Cas, he felt like he might explode with the feeling of it.

Castiel was leaning over the bench, buttering toast when he felt Dean's strong warm arms wrap around his waist. Dean kissed his neck softly before muttering a good morning.

Cas grinned and turned, realising Dean was naked and blushed slightly. Dean caught the blush and smirked. "Angel, how can you blush at me being naked? After last night? After all the naughty things you said and did?" Dean said, pulling Castiel closer. "You're the one who has a giant mirror that covers the entire wall running along side their bed."

Castiel blushed again. "Well, the Cas you're talking to now is a completely different Cas to the one last night and the one that enjoys large mirrors beside beds." Cas said in reply. Dean chuckled.

"How many of you are there?" Dean said, grinning. "Just the one of you is heaven, but three or four? That's a sinful paradise."

Castiel smirked and kissed Dean filthily. "You have no idea." Castiel replied, whispering in Dean's ear. He then turned from Dean and continued making toast. Dean let out an amused laugh, taking the plate of toast and cup of coffee that Castiel handed to him.

The relaxed sexual tension was wonderful, though it had deep romantic undertones. Castiel giggled into his coffee as Dean watched him eat with a blissful smile.

"Have I told you how much I love you, today?" Dean asked him. Castiel grinned and played a look of mock confusion, tilting his head in that way he knew Dean thought was adorable.

"No, I don't believe you have." Castiel replied.

Dean grinned cheekily. "Oh, okay! Just wondering." Dean said, returning to his toast.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Well then, I guess you don't love me any more?" Castiel said, sighing dramatically.

Dean laughed. "You idiot." He said affectionately. "Of course I love you!"

Cas grinned. "Good!" He said and pecked Dean gently on the lips. "Cos I love you too."

Cas and Dean didn't even care that they sounded like total girls, they were just happy.

"Can we just spend the day in bed?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed. "As much as I want to, I or rather we have to go grocery shopping." Cas replied. Dean chuckled.

"Alright then. How about we spend the afternoon in bed? We can test out that mirror." Dean said cheekily. Cas blushed again.

"Sounds like a plan." Castiel replied. Cas leaned forward, grinning at Dean and whispered. "Maybe we can find some sort of rope while we're out and then tie you to our bed when we get home?"

Dean gulped and an aroused shiver ran down his spine. "Sounds like a plan." He said, echoing Castiel's words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The returned back from shopping at about 1:30pm and Castiel was getting the last of the bags out of the car while Dean put the cold stuff away. As Castiel was heading for the front door, he saw Denise, one of his most frequent customers at the Angel Cafe, fall over in front of the house. Castiel quickly put the bags inside the door and ran back over to Denise.

"Denise! Are you alright?" Castiel asked, rushing to her aid.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit dizzy. Do you mind if I sit down and have a glass of water?" Denise asked. Castiel smiled.

"Of course! Let me help you!" Cas said, helping the older woman to her feet.

Castiel led the woman inside and sat her down in one of the armchairs, hurrying to fetch her some water. While Castiel was busy in the kitchen, Denise crept upstairs to where Dean was changing into some more comfortable clothes.

"Hey Cas.." Dean said, turning around, surprised not to see Castiel, but an older woman. "Who are you?" Dean snapped.

The woman grinned. "Don't you recognize me?" The woman said. "Hunter?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Izabelle?" Dean gasped. The woman chuckled and suddenly, the image of the older woman melted away to reveal a young woman, her purplish blue eyes glinting maliciously.

"Dean?" Castiel called from downstairs.

"Run Castiel! Get out of here!" Dean screamed. Izabelle glared at Dean and used her powers to fling him against the wall, temporarily fazing him.

Castiel ran up the stairs and ran into the master bedroom. Castiel gaped when he saw Izabelle. She threw Castiel against the wall, next to Dean, narrowly missing the giant mirror.

"Dean?" Castiel gasped, turning to Dean's semi-conscious form. Cas moved his body in front of Dean's body, as if to shield him from the witch.

Dean returned to his senses fairly quickly, shoving Castiel out of the way and grabbed the knife he had stashed under the arm chair that was next to him. Dean rose to his feet, Castiel still on the floor, attempting to rise to his feet as well.

The witch stalked around the room. "I see you have adapted to this new century well, hunter." the witch hissed.

Dean held the knife in his hand, moving his body in front of Castiel's. Cas and Dean were circling the witch until Cas and Dean's backs were facing the wall length mirror.

"Well, I try." Dean replied.

The witch grinned. "It seems you've found love. This won't do. How about, instead of killing you both, I'll trap your angel in the painting, with no chance of escape? You will have to live without your love just like I had to live without mine!" The witch said.

She raised a hand and began to mutter a spell. Castiel looked nervously at Dean, but Dean winked at him, attempting to reassure him. 'I hope to god this works!' Dean thought to himself.

Just as Izabelle sent the spell out of her hand, Dean pulled himself and Cas down to the floor. The spell hit the mirror and rebounded, hitting Izabelle instead. The witch screamed in pain and with a flash of light, she was gone, leaving the floor where she was standing slightly smoking.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked Cas, helping him to his feet.

Castiel's eyes were wide and adrenalin was still pumping through his blood stream. Castiel pulled him into a deep kiss, fierce and passionate. When they had to part so they could breathe, Castiel pulled Dean into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Castiel said, his voice sounding slightly hysterical.

Dean stroked Castiel's face tenderly. "Don't worry love. I'm never leaving you." Dean replied, kissing Cas softly on the lips. Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean's comforting warmth.

After a few moments, Castiel pulled away. His eyes widened. "What is it?" Dean asked, noticing Castiel's shocked expression. Castiel pointed over Dean's shoulder. He turned to see that Castiel was pointing at the painting that had once held Dean. It wasn't empty any more.

Inside was a young woman with dark blue eyes and deep dark curly brown hair.

"It's Izabelle." Dean whispered. "She trapped herself in the painting."

"S-should we destroy it?" Castiel asked.

Dean frowned. "No. It might free her. I know a place to hide it so no one will ever find her." Dean said.

"Where?" Castiel asked.

"It's a fair drive from here. A place called the Bunker. I don't know if it is still there though. It's in Lebanon, Kansas. It has a huge collection of books and information. It was created by a secret society called the Men of Letters." Dean replied. "I've still got the key. I buried it under a tree in a field not far from here."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm gonna write one more chapter, but then that's it. I hope you have enjoyed this fic, please leave a review if you did! :D<strong>


	5. And In The End

**Sorry this has taken so long, but I wanted to get it right. I also had a couple of other projects on the go. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Unless a lot of you beg me to the point I can no longer resist, this will be the last of this little series. Thanks for coming along for the ride, and thank you Destieldrabblesdaily for giving me this idea in the first place. I love you! 3**

**There is a small nod to my hero, JK Rowling at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Through the Looking Glass<strong>

Chapter 5:

Dean drove fairly well for having never done it before, his driver's license having arrived not long after Izabelle was banished into the painting, which was currently in the back seat. He was a quick learner and had fast reflexes. Before long, he was as good of a driver as Castiel, if not better.

Dean and Castiel had dug up the key, along with some impressive weapons from where Dean had buried them two centuries ago. Castiel's eyes widened when Dean showed him some moves with a huge machete. To say Cas was impressed would have been an understatement.

They arrived at the Bunker early the next morning. Castiel had fallen asleep not long after the switched who was driving. Dean pulled up slowly alongside the entrance. Dean shook Castiel's shoulder gently to wake him up.

"Hey, babe, wake up. We're here." Dean whispered. Castiel grumbled a little, but woke up to see Dean's smiling face. Dean kissed him softly.

Dean got out of the car and pulled the key out of his pocket. Castiel followed him. The walked down a set of steps to a huge metal door.

"It's a different door." Dean said to him. He let out a sigh. He slid the key into the lock and heard a click as the door unlocked. Dean grinned. "Same lock."

The two of them pushed the door open and were greeted with darkness. Castiel felt around the door for a light switch. When Cas found one, the whole room lit up.

"Whoa." Castiel murmured. They appeared to be standing on top of an ornate marble balcony overlooking a huge open plan space. The front part of the room closest to them seem to be the control room. The was filled with monitors and switches from the 1960's. The next part of the room, set a few steps higher than the 'control' room part, appeared to be some sort of library, filled with books, two large tables and weapons of different origins. There were marble columns and pictures covered the walls. In the section behind the library that was slightly closed off behind the cream brick walls and heavy red velvet curtains was a large telescope. There were archways off the main library, showing the beginning of a even bigger collection of books. The glossy hardwood floorboards of the library looked almost brand new. The only indicator that time had passed was the thin layer of dust covering everything. The wall sconces and small chandeliers were beautiful as well, lighting up the entire space.

"Well," Dean said. "This place has changed quite a bit."

"It's beautiful," Castiel said, running his had along one of the marble columns. Dean grinned.

"It sure is," Dean replied. "I'll get the painting. Don't get lost."

Castiel nodded as Dean turned around and headed back out. Cas walked down the stairs, his hands sliding over the black cast iron bannister. Castiel couldn't get over how huge the place was. On the balcony that Castiel had just descended from, there were at least four large doors leading off it. In the centre of the control room, there was a large table that had a map of the world on it and it was lit from beneath. There were a few bright red spots all over the world, which were labeled as 'Hell Gates'. Castiel moved on from the table, through the ornately carved archway into the library.

"We've found the Bat Cave." Castiel murmured to himself. A loud banging from the main door indicated that Dean needed help, and Cas ran to the door to assist him.

They finally got the painting down the stairs and lent it against the wall. Castiel grinned. He walked over to a bench and found some sticky notes and a pencil. Cas scribbled on the sticky note and covered Izabelle's eyes with it, so she couldn't see out of the painting. They had covered the painting with a sheet when they left Castiel's house.

Dean leaned forward and chuckled when he read what Castiel had written.

"Do not destroy. Bitch of a witch trapped inside. Self aware. Basically, just stay away from it."

Dean grinned at Castiel. "That should do it," Dean said. "We should put it in the archives."

Cas nodded his agreement and helped Dean move the big painting through a doorway to the left and down a hallway. They came to a door that said 'Enchanted Objects'. Dean shrugged and put the painting down gently before opening the door. The room was large and had no windows. There were huge shelves illuminated by a single light that was located hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Dean and Cas moved forward, leaning the painting up against the wall at the back of the room.

After exploring the Bunker for a few hours, still not covering all there was to see, Dean and Castiel decided that it was time to head back home, knowing that they could come back to the Bunker any time they wanted.

Castiel looked at Dean as they drove away. Cas noticed Dean's wistful expression. "Do you miss it?" Castiel asked.

"Miss what, baby?" Dean asked.

"Hunting? Fighting evil and all that?" Cas asked, a slightly vulnerable expression on his face.

Dean gripped Castiel's hand. "I'm never leaving you," Dean said forcefully. "I'd give up hunting for you! I'd give up anything for you. Don't worry. You're not gonna wake up some day with me suddenly gone."

Cas smiled, but he didn't look completely convinced. Dean sighed. "Look, I have a chance to have a fresh start with you, to get away from that life. I want you Cas. You're the only person who has ever made me feel the way I do. No man, no woman." Dean said, looking into Castiel's deep blue eyes. Dean sighed again. "I-I've been with both men and women. I even married a woman once, Lisa, and had a son. But only because that was something that was expected of me. I didn't love her, not like I love you. She probably just thinks I died. The sheriff gave her the painting I was in, knowing I was trapped in it, but not knowing how to get me out. I just, I want you to understand that you mean the world to me."

"You had a son?" Cas whispered. Dean looked at the road.

"Yeah," Dean replied softly.

"Why did you leave them?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed. "We needed money. The sheriff offered me a large sum to get rid of the witch. I had to provide for them." Dean replied. "The sheriff did give Lisa the money, since the witch was supposedly vanquished. I don't know how she came back though. Maybe me escaping the painting brought her back. I-I didn't want to leave them, I loved my son, very much, but I had to."

Cas squeezed Dean's hand. "You're a good father." Castiel said.

Dean smiled. "I hoped so. I never found out what happened to my son. I mean, he married and had three daughters, but after that, I was given to the youngest daughter, Lucinda, and I never saw him again." Dean said softly.

"What was your son's name?" Cas asked.

"Benjamin." Dean replied, staring intently at the road.

"Do you know if Lucinda had any kids?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, Lucinda married this rich, well to do kind of guy. They had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy died not long after he was born, but the girl lived. Her name was Elizabeth. I know she married and had a daughter and a son. I can't remember the boy's name, but the girl's name was Beatrice." Dean replied. He smiled softly. "It's nice to know that my family lives on, even if I'm not really a part of it."

Cas frowned. "Did you say Beatrice?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"One of my customer's name is Betty. She was the one who told me the legend about you and the painting. When I hung it up in my shop, she said that she hadn't seen it since she was a little girl and that her grandmother and her mother used to tell her stories about it. Could Betty be your great great granddaughter?" Cas said, his eyes widening.

Dean froze. "Yeah, she may very well be." Dean replied.

They were silent for a little while. Castiel decided to turn on the radio. Led Zeppelin's 'The Lemon Song' came on and Cas blushed brightly. Dean, who had been listening to Castiel's Ipod back home, knew about Castiel's guilty pleasure of sexy Led Zeppelin songs. Dean glanced at Cas and grinned.

Much to Castiel's surprise, Dean began to softly sing along with the music, cause a grin to spread across Cas's face. He leaned over and kissed Dean softly on the neck. Dean shivered slightly as the sensation, but continued to sing along with the music. Castiel grinned wickedly and reached down to rest his hand on Dean's thigh, lightly stroking it as he kissed, nipped and licked at Dean's neck. Cas grazed his hand against Dean's crotch and Dean squirmed lightly, not sure if what Castiel was planning was strictly PG. Dean felt Cas's hands moving upwards, unbuckling Dean's belt and undoing the button on his jeans. Castiel gingerly slid his hand under the jeans and into Dean's boxes. Dean whimpered softly as Cas ran his thumb over the slit at the top of his cock. Castiel grinned.

Cas pulled Dean's cock out of his boxes entirely and began to stroke the half-hard member. Dean moaned. After Castiel stroked Dean a few times, Dean was fully erect, his tip slightly weeping pre-cum. Dean only had one hand on the steering wheel and the other grasping the passenger seat. At this moment, Dean was glad Castiel's car was an automatic.

Cas looked up and winked at Dean before lowering his head onto Dean's cock. Dean gasped loudly, almost swerving off the road. Castiel chuckled, the vibrations causing Dean to moan loudly again. Dean tried to fight the urge to buck up into Cas's mouth, but was finding it really hard, pun completely intended. Dean slowed the car slightly. He looked down to see Castiel's head bobbing up and down on his member. The sight nearly caused him to cum then and there. Castiel, who was incredibly aroused by the sounds Dean was making, not to mention due to the cock in his mouth, was rock hard. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, glad he wasn't wearing a belt and pulled his own cock out of his pants. He stroked himself at the same pace he sucked Dean off.

Dean met Castiel's eyes and gasped, the beautiful blue of Cas's eyes almost completely encompassed by the his black pupils in arousal. Dean saw Castiel's shoulder moving and realised Cas was jacking himself off as well. Dean had to pull the car over at that point, moving the hand that was gripping the passenger seat to lace into Castiel's hair, guiding his head up and down. Led Zeppelin was still playing through the car speaker, making the whole situation hotter for some reason.

To put it mildly, Castiel was very talented with his tongue. Dean couldn't help but buck up into Cas's mouth, thanking the Gods that Castiel had no gag reflex. Dean was so turned on by everything that was happening. Dean was being sucked off by Castiel in his car, in broad daylight, while jacking himself off. Dean felt so lucky. He was also slightly turned on my the thought that someone might catch them, and if the giant mirror in Castiel's bedroom was anything to go by, Cas was turned on by it too.

Dean couldn't handle it, all of the sensations, Castiel's hand running up and down the inside of his thigh, Cas's hand on his own cock, Dean clenching his hands in Castiel's hair.

Dean's moans grew louder and he became more vocal. "Oh, God Cas! You feel so good! You're so hot! You like my cock in your mouth! Oh, God! Cascascascascascas!" Dean cried, and suddenly, he came as Castiel flicked Dean's tip with his tongue. Cas swallowed him down and sat back properly in his chair as he began to stroke himself to completion in earnest. Dean reached over and stroked the inside of Cas's thigh before leaning forward and kissing that sweet spot on Castiel's neck. Cas came with a shout, his cum shooting forward onto the windshield.

Dean put his hand on top of Castiel's, stroking him through his orgasm as Cas came down from his incredible high. Led Zeppelin had since finished and was moving on with another song. "Cas, that was really sexy." Dean said, still slightly out of breath. Castiel grinned.

"You too!" He replied, breathing heavily.

Dean grinned and turned back onto the road. Cas tucked him back into his pants before putting his own member away.

The rest of the trip home was spent in a comfortable silence, Castiel and Dean holding hands while Dean drove with one hand. Some how, the trip felt shorter on the return trip. Cas sighed when they approached the house. His phone chimed, a text from Anna, requesting that he come to the Angel Cafe to double check an order. Dean offered to accompany him.

The two men arrived at the shop half an hour later, in fresh clothes and happy grins on their faces. Castiel waved to all his regulars before walking into the back room where Anna was. One of the part-timers were on the check-out.

Dean decided to sit down at one of the tables to wait for Cas. Dean looked around. The cafe looked different from this new angle, only used to the view he had as the painting. A few of the regulars noticed Dean, recognizing him as the man in the painting. Well, recognizing that he looked like the man in the painting that was no longer hanging on the back brick wall.

Dean looked up and glanced at Betty. She had the exact shade of Lisa's eyes. She was sitting alone at her usual table, albeit lacking the presence of Denise, aka Izabelle.

Betty looked up and met Dean's gaze. She gasped slightly before getting up and moving towards him. She sat down in front of him. "I'm sorry to bother you," Betty said. "But you look exactly like the man in a painting that was hanging up in this shop."

Dean schooled his expression. "Really?" He asked in what he hoped was in an interested tone.

Betty shook her head. "Indeed." Betty replied. "It was a painting of my great great grandfather. You look just like him."

"Oh, how interesting." Dean replied. "What happened to the painting?"

"Oh, I have no idea. I have to assume that young Castiel took it down and put it up in his home. He was, probably still is, infatuated with the painting." Betty replied with a slight grin. "What's your name, dearie?"

"Uh, Dean." Dean replied. Betty raised an eyebrow.

"That was my great great grandfather's name," Betty said suspiciously. Castiel hadn't been the only one to do research on the painting. Betty had access to more information that Cas had, due to being an actual descendant of the man in the painting. "I'm Betty by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Dean said, shaking Betty's hand.

"So, how are you dealing with this new century?" Betty asked offhandedly.

"What?" Dean asked, taken aback.

"You don't fool me, dearie." Betty said. "If you wanted to stay hidden, you should have changed your name."

Dean blushed lightly. "What can I say? It has sentimental value." Dean replied, knowing the game was up.

"Do you still go by Winchester as well?" Betty asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I do." Dean replied.

Betty smiled softly. "So, I guess you're my great great grandfather." Betty said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Dean replied. "Please tell me, do you know if they were happy? Lisa and Ben, I mean?"

Betty gripped Dean's shoulder softly. "From the stories my mother and grandmother told, Lisa and Benjamin were happy, well as happy as could be expected." Betty replied.

"Did she..did she re-marry?" Dean asked in a small voice.

Betty nodded. "Yes, she did. To the nice farmer on the other side of town. They didn't have any more children and he raised Ben like his own." Betty replied.

Dean smiled softly. "And what of my brother, Sam?" Dean asked.

Betty grinned. "From what I could dig up, it seems that he married the sheriff's daughter Jessica and became a Marshal, soon becoming a lawyer after that." Betty replied. "He lived a good long life and had two sons that he named Dean and Robert."

Dean laughed softly. "After me and uncle Bobby. Never new he was so damn sentimental." Dean said affectionately. Dean looked past Betty and looked at Castiel who was standing at the cash register, talking to the girl working there. Dean smiled, almost dreamily as he looked at Cas. Betty followed his gaze and grinned.

"I'm glad to see that you have found love again. Castiel would be very good for you. He has a kind heart. Gives to charity and feeds the homeless people who come here for something to eat. Treat him well, Dean." Betty said, grasping Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked at Betty and smiled. "Of course I will." Dean replied.

* * *

><p>A few months passed and Dean was going to the local University. He was learning mechanics and how to rebuild cars. Castiel had bought him an old, busted up 1967 Chevy Impala to fix. Dean had promptly dubbed her his 'Baby'. Cas had grinned at that.<p>

When Dean finished his course and was fully licensed, instead of opening a garage, like Castiel had thought he would, Dean actually went back to school and began work on a diploma of teaching, wanting to teach mechanics at the local high school. Cas was very impressed and very proud of Dean.

When Dean finally got a position at the school, Dean had taken Castiel out to dinner.

Dean had been very nervous. At this point, he and Cas had been together four years. They ate dinner at a local Italian restaurant, knowing that Castiel loved Italian food.

Dean gripped Cas's hand. "Cas," Dean began, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel said, frowning slightly. Cas's voice, even after all these years, still brought shivers down Dean's spine. Many times, Dean had almost cum to the sound of Castiel's voice, something that Cas was a little smug about.

"We've been together for about four years now, and I love you more than ever. I still find myself falling in love with you every day. When you tilt your head when you're confused, your voice, your smile. I just..I love you very much." Dean said, still holding Castiel's hand tightly.

"I love you too Dean." Cas said, still slightly confused.

Dean reached with his free hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small dark blue velvet box. Dean opened it and placed it on the table in front of Castiel. Inside was a delicate silver ring that was almost too feminine for a man's ring. Inside, carefully engraved, were the words 'My Angel' written in cursive. Castiel gasped.

"Marry me Castiel." Dean said, a slightly desperate edge to his voice that Cas always found incredibly sexy.

"Yes, of course Dean!" Castiel breathed. Dean grinned and slid the ring onto Cas's finger, bringing Castiel's hand up to his mouth, kissing Cas's hand softly. Castiel almost moaned at the tender gesture.

Dean looked up and met Cas's eyes and grinned. Castiel bit his lip, feeling himself flush slightly. Dean knew that Cas was beginning to feel a bit hot.

Dean leaned forward. "Let's get out of here." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear. Cas whimpered softly. Dean quickly paid the bill and led Castiel back to the Impala. They drove back to their house, holding hands. Dean would every now and then flash Cas a heated grin, causing Castiel to blush.

The two of them made their way upstairs to their bedroom. There was now a large mirror above the bed as well as along side it. Cas had blushed brightly when he had told Dean what he had done. All Dean could do was grin. Castiel was incredibly kinky when it came to sex. More than once he had found himself tied to the bed frame, with a vibrating butt plug up his ass. Cas was definitely more dominant in bed, and Dean totally loved it.

Castiel, instead of pushing Dean down onto the bed as he normally would, laid down on the bed after stripping off his jacket, trousers, shirt, shoes and socks, leaving him in just his black silk boxers. Dean was a little surprised.

"Make love to me," Cas whispered, almost vulnerably. Dean smiled tenderly.

"Of course, Angel." Dean said softly as he removed his clothing as well, also just in his boxers.

He crawled up the bed and kissed Castiel softly on the lips. Cas moaned when the kiss broke, Dean moving down to his neck. Dean hovered over Castiel before kissing down his chest and sucking one of Cas's nipples into his mouth. Castiel gasped at the sensation as Dean kissed and sucked his way across Cas's chest to give the opposite nipple the same treatment.

Dean was enjoying the sounds Castiel was making immensely. As beautiful as Cas was on a daily basis, in everything he did, there was nothing quite as sexy as when Castiel gave up control and let Dean have his way with his body or when Cas orgasmed. If Dean had his way, they would never leave the bed and Dean would just spend all his time worshiping Castiel and vice versa.

Dean kissed his way downwards, paying special attention to the sensitive skin at Cas's sides and just below his bellybutton. Dean licked his way along the waist line of Castiel's boxes and he felt Cas's hand curl into his hair. Dean slowly pulled Cas's boxers down, kissing each bit of skin that was revealed to him. Soon, Dean had the boxes all the way off him and the boxes slunk onto the floor into a pool of silk.

Dean peppered Castiel's inner thighs with soft kisses before nipping at Cas's balls, causing Castiel to whimper loudly.

"Dean!" Cas gasped. Castiel's eyes snapped open when he felt Dean's lips on his rock hard cock, licking at the pre-cum that was dribbling out of the slit at the top. Castiel looked up at the ceiling and gasped at the reflection. The sight of Dean bobbing up and down on his member reflected in the mirror turned Cas on to no end. God it was hot, and Castiel had no problem repeating that fact over and over again.

"Oh, Dean! You're so hot! God, if you could see what I'm seeing right now! Your mouth feels so good!" Castiel moaned.

Cas's cock came out of Dean's mouth with an obscene pop. "I love it when you talk dirty Cas!" Dean said, before diving back onto Castiel's cock. Cas's hand was still gripped tight in Dean's hair. Dean loved it when Castiel tugged on it, the slight pain adding to the pleasure. Cas was thrusting slightly into Dean's mouth, pressing Dean's head closer down as well.

"Can't wait for you to fuck me!" Castiel whimpered. Dean sucked on the head of Cas's cock, teasing the tip with his tongue, causing Castiel to cry out. "Oh, God Dean! If you don't stop, I'm gonna cum in your sexy mouth, all over those beautiful lips!"

Dean hummed with amusement around Cas, the vibrations driving Castiel insane. "Isn't that the idea?" Dean murmured, his tongue flicking at the veins on the underside of Cas's cock before teasing Castiel's slit. Dean reached down and stroked Cas's hole softly, stimulating it while continuing his ministrations on Castiel's sensitive cock. That was it for Cas. The slight of Dean between his legs, the sensations Dean was giving him were too much.

"DEAN!" Castiel screamed as he came hard in Dean's mouth. Dean continued to suck Cas through his orgasm, milking Castiel for every last drop of cum.

While Cas calmed, Dean reached under the bed for the box of toys that Castiel kept there and pulled out the extra sensitive lube that made your skin tingle. Dean also grabbed a small pillow from under the bed as well and positioned it under the small of Cas's back.

Dean grinned and glanced up at Cas, kissing him tenderly on the lips before sinking down, his head resting between Castiel's legs once again. Dean kissed around Cas's hole, making the muscles twitch. He gave a tentative lick at the hole, cause Castiel to buck slightly.

Dean began to thrust his tongue into Cas, making sure to stroke in him the way Dean knew would drive Castiel crazy with want. After an few minutes, Dean leaned back. Cas whimpered at the loss of Dean's wicked and talented tongue. Dean lubed up his fingers and slid one into Castiel's hole. Cas didn't need to be stretched too much, even though Castiel usually topped. Sometimes, when Dean was out working or studying late, Cas would just lay on the bed and watch himself finger himself. As shy as he was, Castiel was quite the exhibitionist when it came to sex.

Dean grinned. "You don't need much stretching darlin'!" Dean exclaimed. "Have you been fucking yourself when I'm not here?"

Castiel bit his lip, the pleasure of Dean's fingers inside him and Dean's sexy accent, made him slightly wanton. "Yes!" Cas gasped. "Only when you're working late and I'm feeling horny!"

Dean chuckled. "You have no idea how sexy that is. The thought of you fucking yourself because I'm not home is so hot." Dean said, thrusting his fingers into Castiel faster and harder, scrapping roughly against Cas's prostate. "Do you think about me?"

"Oh, yes Dean! Only you! Only ever you!" Castiel whimpered in reply, slamming himself down on Dean's fingers, desperate for that delicious friction. Dean chuckled again. He saw that Cas was getting hard again. Dean knew that Castiel was ready now. Dean withdrew his fingers and Castiel moaned, mourning their loss.

Dean quickly lubed himself up, thrusting into his hand a few times. Now, that definitely made Castiel hard. Dean positioned himself at Cas's hole and slowly slid himself in. The lube was working, making everything tingle and become more sensitive. Castiel was moaning loudly, begging Dean to fuck him harder. Dean shushed him.

"Not yet Angel," Dean whispered, though his voice was unsteady. "I'm not gonna fuck you, I'm gonna love you."

Dean reached between them and stroked Castiel leisurely, in time with his thrusts. Dean changed his angle slightly and hit Cas's prostate head on each time. Castiel met each of Dean's thrusts, non-verbally agreeing to slow it down. Dean leaned forward and placed a kiss lovingly on Cas's lips, enjoying his sweet taste. Castiel could still taste himself on Dean's lips, and moaned, enjoying everything. Cas looked up into the mirror and moaned. He watched himself get fucked by Dean, and it was fucking hot. Castiel gripped Dean's ass, stroking at his crack, pressing his fingers at Dean's puckered hole. Cas was surprisingly flexible and could reach that far down.

Dean lifted Castiel's legs up above his head, and began to truly fuck into him. Cas's fingers at his hole had been too much. Dean wanted Castiel to cum first, and Cas finger fucking him would not have helped that goal.

Dean began to stroke Castiel in earnest then, thrusting just as hard. It became all too much.

"I love you!" Castiel moaned, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"I love you too, Angel! I can't wait to marry you!" Dean moaned in reply. That was it for Cas. He came hard, spurting on his abdomen and Dean's. Dean reached down with his free hand, and picked up the cum on his hands and brought it to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. This made Castiel moan loudly, clenching around Dean's length and Dean continued to pound Cas into the mattress.

Dean stared into Castiel's eyes. "I love you Castiel!" Dean cried, and he came hard inside of Cas. After a few moments, Dean slid out of Castiel.

Dean grinned at him. "Next time, you're gonna ride me, so I can see you in that wonderful ceiling mirror." Dean whispered heatedly into Cas's ear. Castiel's cock twitched weakly at this thought. He whimpered softly.

"Definitely. Can I wear a cowboy hat?" Cas murmured. Dean's eye widened, his mind already taking in the image, loving the idea of this new kink.

"As long as I can wear those panties you bought for me." Dean replied naughtily.

Castiel chuckled lightly. "It's a deal." He whispered, leaning over to kiss Dean softly.

* * *

><p>Another two years passed and Castiel and Dean had adopted a little girl. They had named her Mary Anna Winchester-Novak. Castiel had never really known his mother or father and Anna had been the only mother Cas had really known, besides Ellen, so they had decided to name her after Dean's mother and Cas's sister. Anna had shed tears when they told her what they had named Mary.<p>

Mary had beautiful blue eyes like Castiel and dirty blonde hair like Dean. She was perfect and sweet and had the cutest little laugh. She was about 11 months old when Cas and Dean had first adopted her. They loved Mary the moment they laid eyes on her. Cas and Dean had decided, once Mary was a little older, they would adopt a little boy and name him Sam.

Dean and Castiel had put their pasts behind them and had moved forward into a beautiful future, together.

All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it! I hope you liked it! please review! :D<strong>


End file.
